1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand, and more particularly to a display stand for an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Objects, especially guitars are generally directly displayed on a table or a stand of fixed configuration. The objects can not be stably held in place.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel display stand for stably holding objects.